Many types of motorcycles include light bars for supporting directional lights. Typical motorcycle directional light bars include a generally horizontal light bar adapted to fit around a rear taillight or a rear fender of a motorcycle. Directional lights are usually attached to opposite ends of the light bar to enable the rider to indicate a left or right turn prior to executing the turn.
The taillight of a motorcycle is generally centrally located on the rear of the motorcycle, and is commonly separate from the light bar and directional lights. The taillight serves the two-fold purpose of a constant running light and a brake light which is activated by application of the motorcycle brakes. It is not uncommon for taillights of motorcycles to burn out after a period of use.